familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Principality of Pinsk
The Principality of Pinsk is a principality with a center in Pinsk, separated from the Turov principality in the second half of the 12th century . It was located in the upper reaches of the Pripyat and the lower reaches of its tributaries Yaselda , Pina , Styri and Goryni Довнар-Запольский М. В. Очерк истории кривичской и дреговичской земель до конца XII в. — Киев, 1891.. In the XII-XIII centuries it was closely connected with the Principality of Turov and was influenced by the Grand Principality of Kiev and the Principality of VolhyniaРапов О. М. Княжеские владения на Руси в Х — первой половине XIII в. — М., 1977... Under the year 1174, the "princes of Turov and Pinsk", who participated in the campaign against Grand Prince of Kiev Andrei of Bogolyubovo are mentioned separately . The first princes of the Pinsk principality were Yaroslav and Yaropolk , the sons of the Prince of Turov Yuri Yaroslavich. Yaroslav in 1183 participated in the successful campaign of Russian princes against the Polovtsians. Yaropolk is mentioned in a chronicle describing his wedding in 1190. Under the year 1204, the Ipatiev Chronicle refers to Prince Vladimir, who was taken prisoner during the struggle for the Principality of Volhynia. In 1226/1227, the Prince of Pinsk Rostislav Vladimirovich, who unsuccessfully competed for Czartorysk with Daniil of Halych , was mentioned . In 1229, during the campaign of the Princes of Volhynia against the Poles, Vladimir was left to defend Berestie against the Yatvingians . The principality was badly damaged by the numerous raids of Lithuania to Volhynia, which were committed through Pinsk . In events related to the struggle of the Vladimir princes with the Lithuanians, under 1247, Prince Michael, and in the events of 1262, the Princes of Pinsk Fyodor, Yuri and Dimitri Vladimirovich . It is known that Yuri Vladimirovich died in 1292 . After the murder of the founder of the Grand Duchy of Lithuania, Mindaugas, in 1263 his son Vaišvilkas fled to Pinsk, and converted to the Orthodox faith . Under Gediminas or a little earlier the princuoality became a part of the Grand Duchy of Lithuania. In 1320 belonged to Narimantas, and, after 1348 to his sons Michalojus , Vasilijus and Jeržis. The descendants of Narimantas ruled the principaly until the death of Yuri Semyonovich , after which the principality passed over to the Grand Duke Sigismund Kęstutaitis . In 1471 the principality passed to the Princess Maria Gashtold, the widow of the prince of Kiev Semyon Olelkovich, and after her death - Fyodor Borovsky (Yaroslavich, the husband of her daughter Aleksandra Semyonovna . In 1521, Sigismund I gave the principality to his wife Bona Sforza. After her departure to Italy in 1556 the principality was transferred to Sigismund II Augustus, who turned it into the Pinsk starostwo . From 1565-1566 the territory of the principality was administratively part of the Pinsk region of the Brest Litovsk Voivodeship. List of the Princes of Pinsk Yaroslav Yuryevich (about 1184) Vladimir(about 1228) Rostislav Vladimirovich Fyodor Vladimirovich (about 1262) Yuri Vladimirovich (about 1292) Dimitri Vladimirovich (1292) Yaroslav Yuryevich (after 1292) Yuri Dmitrievich Gediminas (since 1320) Narimant (1340-1348) Mikalojus Narimantaitis (1348-?) Vasily Mikhailovich (Narimantaitis) (XIV century) Jurgis Vasiljevicius (Narimantaitis) (before 1398 - after 1410) ..... Yury Semyonovich (before 1440 -1471 ) Sigismund II Augustus Maria Gashtold Semyon Olelkovich Fyodor Borovsky References Bibliography * Довнар-Запольский М. В. Очерк истории кривичской и дреговичской земель до конца XII в. — , 1891. * Лысенко П. Ф. Древний Пинск XI—XIII вв. — , 1997. * Рапов О. М. Княжеские владения на Руси в Х — первой половине XIII в. — , 1977. * Родословие турово-пинских князей * Ипатьевская летопись Category:Kievan Rus' Category:History of Belarus (862–1236) Category:History of Belarus (1236–1569) Category:Former Slavic countries Category:Former subdivisions of Lithuania Category:Disestablished in 1556 Category:Established in 1167 Category:Principalities of the Grand Duchy of Lithuania